Hard Time, Cold Love
by CoughCoughSomva
Summary: Sombra is out of prison. For now. She has been released on bail by her lovely girlfriend Hana but its only a matter of time until the trial. Meaning that she has to make the most of her time. I have been dying to write a Somva, (Sombra x ) and i'm glad that I finally have. I'll be posting a new chapter, hopefully every week so stay don't forget to check back in every week!
1. Chapter 1: Bailed Out

Cold boots on a concrete floor. A sound that was far to familiar. A strange sound it is. Reverberating. Bouncing off the walls that stare back at you with that blank, characterless gaze. The chills running down her back as familiar as that sound. That cold 'clip' 'clop' that was getting progressively louder, closer. The boots appear, hovering near the edge of her vision. Black. The boots are black with one, two, three. Four lace loops, doubling back over each other.

"Prisoner 1150; Sombra, convicted on multiple accounts of murder and treason." The voice was a solid gravelly man probably in his 50's.

He looked like an ass. Sombra raised her head slightly to get an idea of his profile. He was rugged that's for sure. The type of guy who could have beaten a bear with his own hands. The man was the size of a freight train. White hair that joined a beard that ran along his jawline. She had to admit it was less than a pleasure to see her old Overwatch coworker again.

"What do you need Reinhardt. Don't waste my time." She snarled.

Though her position didn't give her much of an intimidation factor. Which is probably why he brushed it off with a chuckle.

"I would but I can't." His tone went serious again. "Your bail has been posted. Your free to go for now. I just need to put you through the paperwork and then you'll be set to go." His voice held a slight inclination of disappointment.

There goes is entertainment for the next months. A key was produced from his pocket and plunged into the lock. A smile slithered across Sombra's face. She was grateful, that was for sure. Of course no one could ever know that. Ok so maybe she would tell her darling girlfriend. Maybe. Later. Reinhardt grasped the bars of the door an tugged, pulling it loose from the latch that was no longer locked. The door slid open, grinding against the rails that held it in place, producing an ear splitting screech. She rose from the cot that she had been sitting on and stepped forward.

"Don't try anything stupid now. Otherwise you make my life harder and your life as well" Reinhardt grunted. Did he ever do anything ever than grunt?

"Mhm ok" she said the words rolling off her tongue as snarky.

They walked down the hall both of them stiff backed and formal. Neither daring to glance at the other for fear of feeling any pity. Although Sombra was locked up, Reinhardt in a way was too. As a warden, he was made to live at the prison. Yes he could had a nicer bed and better food. But that didn't change the fact that it was a dingy metal box. Soon they reached the end of the hall and climbed up a flight of stairs.

The steps clanked with each foot fall, rattling unsteadily. They reached the stairs and opened the door where the prison manager and head was sitting at a desk. He was a man who looked to be in his mid 40's with greying hair. He was wearing shades even though he was inside and there were lights on everywhere although they were dimmed. Across from him sat Hana. She had pulled up one of the chairs from the side of the room and was discussing with him paperwork.

"Jack, here's prisoner 1150." Reinhardt grunted like usual

"Sombra right?" He said very casually "My name is Jack Morrison." He thrusted his hand out and awaited for a shake.

It never arrived.

"Anyway," he ventured nervously. "Your, girlfriend right? Has finished your paperwork for you." He glanced over at Hana and then back to her. "All I need you to do is sign your name at the bottom."

Sombra walked over to it, her long strides bridging the distance in two steps. She bent down and took a look at it, reading the fine print closely. Probing at it.

"Hey." She felt a shaking on and a grasp on her wrist and looked over to fine that it was Hana. "I already looked over it and signed it. All you gotta do is put your name"

She sighed, picked up a pen, and signed her name on the dotted line. With that Jack rose from his seat and went to shake Hana's hand. This time Jack did not try to shake Sombra's hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Mess and a Half

The two girls strolled out of the prison doors and walked down the steps. Sombra released a sigh of relief, letting all of her stress and tension drain away.

She turned to Hana and smiled. "Took you longer than I thought."

"Be happy that I even came to get you" she giggled, a grin on her face. Hana turned to her and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

Sombra blushed and hit her with a gentle punch to the arm. "Not in public!" She mumbled, flustered and red as an apple.

They finally reached the car across the lot at the furthest point from the door. By habit Sombra reached for the door handle on the driver side but Hana steppe in front of her blocking her way.

"Ah ah ah. By law, you missy, are not allowed to drive" she said in a playful tone that held hints of bossy peppered in.

Sombra wanted to stare daggers but didn't have the heart to. No matter how much Hana irritated her, she couldn't get mad at her little conejita.

"Fine but please don't drive like it's one of your video games. I don't wanna be sick by the time we get home." She knew that her girlfriend would just brush it off and still be all over the road. Worth a try though.

A devious smile spread across Hana's face and she jumped into the car and turned the key. Revving it over and over like a race car. It was gonna be a long ride home...

—-—

Sombra puked twice on the way home. The mix of prison food and her maniacal girlfriend swerving, churned her stomach in a way that she didn't think was even physically possible. Hana was having to much fun though. The two women pulled into the garage and parked next to Hana's MEKA. The vehicle came to a stop with a quick jerk of the brake pedal. They unbuckled and stepped out of the car and stretching.

"You are an awful driver." She said, hunching over to puke on the lawn.

Hana ignored her and giggled a little bit more showing that she did not care at all, whatsoever. Afterwards Sombra stood up straight wiping her mouth. They both took up a slower stride walking to the door of the house. The eye scanner was activated and with a quick look into it, the door was unlocked and opened. The A/C was cranked all the way up on high but the house was still as hot as an oven. Hana waltzed into the house and immediately headed for the kitchen, in search of a meal. At the sight of the kitchen, Sombra sighed knowing that it would be a very painful cleaning job.

"I'm gone for two days and you have already trashed the house" She exclaimed. She knew that her lover was atrocious when it came to cleaning. "Now I'm gonna have to clean this."

"No silly. I didn't get you out of prison to clean." The petite girl purred, very suggestively.

Sombra took two steps forward to start cleaning but it was too late. Hana grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into a kiss. She tensed at first with embarrassment, but soon let go of her worry and leaned into it, entangling their lips together. Her girlfriend's lips, she unconsciously noticed, had a slight taste of strawberry meaning she had used _her_ lip gloss.

They pulled away from each other a few second later, gasping for breath. Hana was rose red all the way across her face. Then as if nothing had happened, Sombra continued on washing her pots and pans that were sitting in the sink hanging her head to hide the shyness she was feeling. Hana sort of just sat down in a daze. She had missed that, there was no hiding it.

"I know that you used my lip gloss by the way."

Author's Note: And that's this chapter! It is a bit late because I was hoping to get it out by Sunday but I was just so busy. So it's a day late. But I hope you enjoy it either way. I should have the next chapter out by friday if i'm on schedule but we'll see. So don't forget to check back!


	3. Chapter 3: Cheesecake

Sombra woke up from her slumber dazed and disoriented, as she did every day. Her eyes not cooperating with the voice in her brain telling them to open. There was a warmth radiating off of the body next to her, lying in the bed. She raised her head and finally opened the drowsy eyes that were being such a pain to her. The small figure of Hana was curled up into her figure, dozing away as if she did have a care in the world.

Sombra loved it when her girlfriend slept. She went from being loud and excited and having to be "an adult", to a small child that was peaceful and afraid. It made her protective of the girl. It had already been out of prison for three days. The time was passing too fast and she feared how Hana would do on her own when she was gone.

She felt Hana stirring under her arm and lifted it a little bit to give her some room to shift around. "Soso?" The child like women mumbled in an exhaustion, clearly drained from a night of streaming those damn video games.

"I'm right here Hana. I'm not going anywhere for now." Sombra murmured and planted her arm back down around her waist.

Hana fell asleep soon after this and left Sombra awake, staring at the ceiling, pondering what is to come of her, of Hana. Of them. It was quite fearful in a way. Going back to that prison meant solitude. And although she liked the serenity that came with it quite frequently and complained of Hana's presence, without her she felt lost. Almost as if she was just going through the motions, lacking any direction. Sombra arced her head over so that she could glance at the window. What time even was it? At this point there was still no sunlight cutting in between the slats of the shades, meaning that she still had a substantial amount of time until she would be beckoned by the calls of the world to begin her day. Turning her attention to the ceiling, she tried to get her thoughts off the idea of being locked up, the trial, and all that was to transpire in the approaching months.

'That's a pretty ceiling' she thought to herself 'probably nicer than a the one that Reinhardt was seeing in his office right now.' When this increased her anxiety, she decided to try a different train thought. 'Maybe Hana and I should get a dog!' She imagined a police dog patrolling the walls of the compound, watching to make sure inmates didn't attempt to make a run for it. At this point she was just getting frustrated. She gritted her teeth and settled on the thought of cheesecake.

How it tasted, the texture when it melted in her mouth. Shit now she wanted some god damn cheesecake really badly. Sombra began to rise from the bed and unwound her arm from around Hana's waist. Escaping her grasp was an impressive task, especially if it was done without waking her. She threw her long tanned legs over the side of the bed and rose to her feet, a bit unstable at first but regaining the balance needed to walk, within a matter of seconds.

Tip toeing as to be sure not to wake her lover, she fled from the bedroom. Outside of the door, she took a left and creeped over to the balcony, being sure to keep the padding sounds of her footfalls to a minimum and avoiding the creaky floor boards on the the right side of the hall. It was still dark out so the entirety of the house was plummeted into a shadowy veil that made it hard to see two feet in front of you. Sombra reached out in front of her and found the railing with her hand just from muscle memory. She gripped it tightly using it as a guide to bring her to the light switch at the top of the stairs. As she flicked it, the bulbs flared into their lighted state, illuminating the staircase as well as the corridor at the bottom.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she shuffled across the lounge's antique embroidered carpet and into the arching doorway of kitchen. Entering the kitchen, her feet made a harsh slapping sound against the cold marble tiles of the floor. She approached toward the cabinet where all of her baking supplies were held. What did she need again? She went over it trying to think where all of her tools were as well as even how to make a cheesecake.

"Mixing bowl, there, cream cheese, sugar..." She mumbled rifling through the drawer turning it into ground zero of an earthquake. "Where the fuck is my whisk."

She kept looking for a good 20 minutes before giving up and deciding to just use a spoon instead. See this is what happens when Hana did any form of cooking. She make loses thing and doesn't put them back.

Sombra grabbed her mixing bowl and spoon and started pouring ingredients into it, watching them cascade into the metal valley. Holding the edge of the bowl, she began to mix with her wooden spoon, having the mixture splash up over the side of the bowl from time to time. Her mind started to wander back to the idea of the prison. Maybe she could have Amélie come and check up on Hana daily, just to make sure that she was doing okay. Who was gonna pay the bills and do the taxes? Hana didn't know how to do any of that. She was young and still very naive. Sombra was worried, not for her own sake but for her love. She could handle herself just fine in a prison but could Hana handle herself in the real world?

She lost her grip. The splashing of the concoction on the side of the bowl had made her fingers slick and she had lost her hold on the metal bowl. It slipped through her fingers easier than a bar of wet soap. The bowl began falling to the ground, tumbling out of control. She attempted to catch it but sent it flying across the kitchen floor instead. It hit the ground with a teeth rattling clang that resounded throughout the house.

Sombra stood still holding her breath, hoping that she didn't wake her sleeping girlfriend counting along with the rhythm of her heart. One beat, two beats, three beats. As she released the capacity of her lungs, she heard the creaking of the floorboards on the right side of the hall. Hana was definitely awake. Sombra swore under her breath. The stairs produced a thumping sound until Hana reached the bottom and trudged across the floor to the doorway of the kitchen. She stood there for a moment, rubbing her eyes and taking in the entire scene, still in her shorts and bunny rabbit tee shirt.

"Sombra?" she sighed out, clearly exhausted "What are you doing?"

Sombra took a step in front of the spilled cheesecake bowl, 'hiding' it from sight. "I'm umm… Making cheesecake." She said, half embarrassed, half nervous.

"Babe, why are you making cheesecake at three in the morning?"

Author's Note: And that is the chapter. This chapter is the longest yet because I feel like my other chapters have been too short. So I made sure this one was longer. Why did I decide to do this on the chapter that is about making cheesecake? I don't know. Anyway please leave a review and tell me how you are enjoying it as of now. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Beast in my Household

_**-**_ _Sixteen Days Until Trial_ _ **-**_

 _Seen Through the Eyes of Hana Song_

The phone began to buzz approximately mid day. A steady jingle that was both teeth rattling and irritating. Surely it was a sound that, as time went on, become substantially more frustrating to endure. It had only been four days and already, Sombra's mother was calling, no doubt looking to hound her daughter for her 'poor judgement' and bad decision making. This was the third time in the hour that the phone had rung.

"Shouldn't we pick it up?"Hana asked, glancing back and forth between Sombra and the phone anxiously. "Who knows maybe your dad is calling. He's gentle and nice"

She judged the look of agitation on her companion's face as to be a no.

The phone sounded its angry call again for the fourth time of the hour. This time Hana grabbed it from the cradle and pressed it against her ear. The ringing stopped and was instead replaced with a harsh, heavily accented voice.

"Sombra! You got ARRESTED?!" The slight girl flinched away from the voice, as if it was about to hit her like a bus. It was not Sombra's father. That was for sure .

"Umm excuse me." She timidly uttered into the receiver. "This is Hana."

There was a short pause, followed by a hyperventilatory breathing that was as heavy almost as a dog panting. She could here that Ana was composing herself on the other side of the line. When she replied it was of a completely different composure.

"Hana! How are you sweetie!" Her tone of voice was sickeningly sweet.

Ana had a strange affection to her daughter's lover. In her eyes Sombra had done everything wrong in her life except for choosing her girlfriend. At first she was against the idea,and quite frankly was homophobic. But after the Christmas party last year, they had clicked and related to each other through music. Ever since, Hana was a jewel to her.

"I'm good thanks." She squeezed out in her cutesy voice trying to act innocent. "Umm so Sombra is actually not awake at the moment she had a long long night she is exhausted."

Ana sighed clearly disappointed that she was not gonna get to scold her daughter. The next few words that came out of her mouth could chill anyone to the core.

"Well Gabriel and I are coming up right now. We are boarding our flight in about an hour."

Hana's jaw dropped to the floor, eyes wide open with terror. She knew it would be a slaughter when she got here, which was only a matter of hours. Sombra had heard as well, hacking access into the line nonchalantly and listening in through her headset. When looking at her, she had miraculously turned a shade of green from her usual smooth cocoa color. Not to mention the expression on her face was far from nonchalant.

"Um oh. I see. Are you sure though that it's the best idea to come? You must be very busy with being… Retired." Hana was never good at persuading people. Only good at being persuaded herself.

"We'll be there in two hours. Can't wait to see you!" Then the line disconnected. She looked at Sombra. The expression on her face said it all, cocktail of panic and annoyance.

Sombra quickly glanced at her, then back to the phone. "If we leave now we can be out of the country before they even board the plane." She said in a serious manner.

Hana cracked up, not able contain her laughter. The best part was that Sombra was completely serious about it. She could tell that today was just going to be an excruciatingly long day.

— **-—**

 _Seen Through the Eyes of Sombra Reyes_

— **-—**

There was a knock on the door, a short while before two o'clock. After Ana had called, Sombra and Hana went to work cleaning the house. No one had cleaned up the cheesecake mess from the night before. At this point, it had started to mold, growing rancid in the scorching light of the sun, beaming through the bay windows. Dishes had been cleaned, papers taken off the desks, the fridge organized. It had to look good otherwise she would be compared to her sister. And not in a good way.

Sombra was busy picking up the scattered clothing that was spread across the floor of the entry hall when a set of raps on the door split the silence of the house.A panicked fumbling of things quickly followed suit. Instinctively, she activated her veil, shrouding her from sight. Searching for Hana's electrical signature was easy enough and from there she hacked into the headset that never left her neck. It took her less than ten seconds. I

"Darling?" Sombra sighed out in a slightly worried voice. "Would you be a dear and get the door?"

Moments late, Hana came through the the doorway from the kitchen and approached the door. Sombra was sitting on the steps of the stairs to go to the second floor. She thought that her mother was going to knock the entire wall down by the time her girlfriend had grasped the doorknob.

She had only begun to turn the knob when the door ferociously swing open. Ana strolled in, strutting like she owned the house. The instant she saw Hana, a bear hug was imminent.

"Hana sweetie!" She exclaimed. "How are you lovely?"

"I'm good." Such a fake tone. "Come on in. I was just about to prepare dinner if you would like to help me."

At this, Ana turned and stepped through the doorway. Hana turned her head to look directly where Sombra was sitting and winked. And with that she followed her soon to be mother in law through the door.

Moments later, Gabe entered the house carrying bags upon bags of living items. At the sight of him, Sombra uncloaked and through herself at him. Before he could put down his luggage, she had already wrapped her arms around his chest, tightly holding him.

"Hi daddy." She mumbled, melting herself into his shoulder.

"Hey princess. It's been a while hasn't it?" He said quietly. "I see you dyed your hair like you said you would. Looks pretty edgy." He smiled

She laughed and let her tension drain away. "I bet you can guess who I got from."

So maybe this week wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

 _Author's Note_ : First off I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I just finished finals week and I had on much going on to even think about working n on it. Second off I hope you like how I portrayed Ana and Gabe. And lastly yes I did hint at a new character who is going to be coming in pretty soon. Try and guess. Anyway I should have the next chapter out by the end of next week as I'm on vacation so yea. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Not Your Little Girl

**_-Fifteen Days Until Trial-_**

 _Seen Through the Eyes of Sombra Reyes_

"It's only been a couple hours and she's driving me ABSOLUTELY NUTS!" Sombra exclaimed, slamming her half full coffee cup on the table.

The milky brown liquid sloshed over the rim of the mug, spilling onto the table. Contact was made with a quick, shlap that broke the silence of the shop. Not that it was a big deal. Besides the two sisters, the only other people in the building were the three employees who were busy juggling different tasks. To them, no care was given to the trivial spilling of a drink.

Her sister however had a lot of care to give to the matter at hand. She bolted upright before the substance even touched down, shooting herself out of the seat so fast, it was to Sombra's belief that she _must_ have pulled a muscle. By the time it had landed, Satya had armed herself to the teeth. In napkins.

"What do you expect, mom has always crawled down everyone's throat." She said, mopping up the drink. "It's just what she does."

Sombra took a moment to lean back in her chair, close her eyes, and rub the temples of her head. She had a pounding migraine from listening to Ana probe her the night before. Hana was still at home, supposedly making sure that everything was alright, and keeping their self invited "guests" entertained. Let's be honest though. She was probably sleeping. She had been able to engage in some conversation with her soon to be mother in law, yet lacked the ability to hold her attention away from Sombra. Opening her eyes, she found that Satya had finished swiping up the spill and had already sat down.

"Look I know that you and mom have always had problems." She began. But Sombra cut her off at that.

This was the same story that she had heard every time from her quote, insightful sister. The "she's doing it out of love" lecture.

Sombra just sighed. It felt like the weight of the world was pressing down on her. Except this wasn't the world. This was the weight of her mother's wrath.

Her sister decided to veer off the subject in seeing to it was too stressful of a discussion for her. She could tell the agitation in the younger girl, noted by the furious nervous tapping of her foot.

"I'm out of prison for a month. I have my last lick of freedom. So why the hell do I have to spend it with HER of all people!" She cried, clearly distressed. "I'd rather be locked up than be a slave to her hounding for another day."

Everything in the shop went quiet for a minute. Well, quieter even than it had been before. Sombra looked over to the counter where she had gotten her coffee from. The barista's were exchanging glances and now eavesdropping in on the conversation. So maybe it wasn't in her best interest to be shouting about her time in jail.

Satya looked at her sister sympathetically. They had grown up together and it was blatantly obvious which parent favored which child. Fortunately for Satya, she got the control freak parent.

Sombra sighed yet again feeling distraught. The agitation could be seen quite clearly on her face.

"Maybe you see it as love but it sure as hell doesn't feel that way. I just wish she would realize that I'm not a little girl anymore." She mumbled through clenched teeth.

Standing up she stormed out of the cafe, leaving her sister to pick up the tab…

 **—-—**

Seen Through the Eyes of Ana Reyes

 **—-—**

 _ **"I just wish she would realize that I'm not a little girl anymore."**_

The living room lights were off and the bay windows had been opened up to let the light stream in. It filled the room with a soft amber radiance that calmed the nerves.

Ana and Gabriel were seated on the modern looking white couches that created an alcove around the coffee table.

"Hun you have to understand that Sombra isn't a little girl anymore." He said.

This in a way hurt her. It wasn't that she didn't want a relationship with her daughter. It was just that she had a hard time connecting with her. Secretly there had always been an envy when it came to the interactions between her two lil' edge lords.

Ana felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and leaned into the body that was the match for them. Nuzzling her head into Gabe's chest, she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"I'm just worried about her. I don't mean to hurt her I just worry. And now I've pushed her away." She croaked.

A single tear streamed down her cheek.

She had so much trouble with Sombra when she was younger. They had never really "gotten along" but they made it work. That didn't mean she didn't want a relationship with her. She just didn't know how to have one.

"Hun, when she comes home, tell her that you love her. And that you're sorry. That is all you have to do." Gabe said in a comforting tone. "And maybe we should leave after you make up with her. If we're gonna show her she's grown up we need to give her some time alone."

Ana took a moment to soak in the information. As much as it hurt, she understood what her husband was saying. "Ok…" She said in a hushed tone. And with that she shrunk under the arm of Gabe and began to doze off..

 **—-—**

 _Seen Through the Eyes of Sombra Reyes_

 **—-—**

The door cracked open somewhere around high noon and Sombra walked in. Her heels clicked on the hardwood as she turned around and shut the door sealing herself from the outside world.

"I could use a nap." she sighed, the events of the day, this one and previous, clearly wearing on her mental state.

Shedding her coat, she tossed it onto the rack and proceeded through to the living room. The lights were all off and the blinds were drawn. She expected that Hana was upstairs sleeping but where were her parents. Sombra felt along the walls of the room looking for the switch to flip, eventually finding it. She grasped it, her fingernails strained by the pressure of their length. Click…

 _Authors Note:_ Yes Yes Yes I know. Pharah and Ana are mother and daughter. I know im gonna get a lot of flack for breaking whats canon but I really don't care. I thought I would try something new. Also Cliff hanger. Also I am so sorry i haven't posted in months. I got into a relationship and was going through a lot of searching and found out I'm trans so these last couple months have been really eventful. Ok sorry for not posting but I hope you enjoy this chapter. And As always I would love feedback! Thanks


End file.
